Perfect In My Eyes
by Tony's-Loki
Summary: Thor gets a new baby brother. The thing is, his brother can't hear him because he's deaf. Oneshot.


**A/N: ****Prompt: Modern AU that goes through Loki and Thor's childhood straight to adulthood but Loki is born deaf and raised as Thor's little brother. His relationship with Thor is strengthened because the two have secret conversations in sign language behind their friends backs and in the end they get into a relationship.  
****I may have strayed from the prompt a tad bit... woops...  
Anyway, I hope you guys like this!  
P.s This is also on ao3 and it is much better there than here.  
****Enoy!**

* * *

"This is your little brother, Loki."

Three year old Thor gets onto his tiptoes and peers into his mother's arms.

"Hello baby," Thor says. When his brother doesn't react Thor pouts. "HELLO BABY!" he screams, and yet the baby does nothing.

"Thor, inside voice," Odin reprimands.

"Yes father," Thor answers quietly. "Is he broken?" he asks his mother.

"No, Thor. Your brother isn't broken," Frigga says with a soft but sad smile.

"Then why won't he wake up?" Thor asks, puzzled.

"He is deaf, my son," Odin answers as he cups Loki's cheek with one hand.

"He's death?"

"No, dea_f_, with an 'f' at the end," Frigga chuckles.

"Oh. Deaf. What does that mean?"

"It means that your baby brother will never hear our voices."

"Why?"

"Because he can't hear."

"Oh," is all Thor can say.

"Will my brother ever be able to speak?"

"Yes, of course," Frigga answers as she lays the black haired baby in his crib gently.

"How?"

"With sign language, sweetie."

"What's that?"

"Talking with your hands."

* * *

"I don't like the sign language teacher," Thor, now seven years old, states on the very first day that the sign language teacher comes.

"Why not?" Frigga asks with a frown.

"She's mean to me. She won't let me help Loki put his fingers right and she won't let me be a good big brother," Thor answers, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Loki needs to learn these things on his own, Thor. Otherwise he would need you around all the time to help him."

"I'll stay with Loki forever if I have to," Thor states defiantly.

Frigga only smiles and goes back to doing the laundry.

"Let your brother do it, Thor," Odin demands one day at the breakfast table.

"But father-"

"You aren't helping him learn if you do everything for him young man."

Thor looks at his little brother with a sad frown. 'Sorry,' he signs to Loki.

'Its okay,' Loki signs back, or tries to. He looks at Odin before looking at Frigga.

Frigga smiles at him encouragingly. 'You can do it, darling,' she signs though she says it out loud too.

Loki smiles shyly and looks at his father once more. 'Can I ha... have more orange juice, please?' he signs slowly.

Odin shakes his head. 'Do it again. Faster this time.'

"_Odin._"

"He must learn, Frigga."

"He did it perfectly fine. Now hand your son the orange juice."

Loki looks at Thor, nudging his foot under the table.

Thor looks away from his parents to look at his brother.

'What are they saying?'

'Mother is telling father that you did great and to give you the orange juice.'

Loki nods. 'Did I really do great?'

Thor smiles. 'Yes brother. You did it perfectly.'

* * *

"Your little brother is weird. Why did you have to bring him?" Sif asks.

Thor looks at his friend and stands. "I brought him because he wanted to meet you guys," he says.

"Well we don't want to meet him. Take him back home," Sif says haughtily.

Loki, now five years old, comes up and taps Thor on the back. 'What is she saying?' he asks when his brother looks at him.

'Sif is just being stupid,' Thor signs back.

Loki smirks. 'She looks stupid.'

After just one year Loki has gotten better at signing and Thor has never been prouder of his little brother.

"What did he say?" Sif asks with her tiny hands on her hips when Thor laughs.

"He said to tell you that he says hello," Thor lies.

"Well like I said, we don't want to meet your brother," Sif says, gesturing to the three boys behind her. "Take him home and then come back."

"No. If Loki goes I go," Thor states. 'Come on, Loki. Lets go play on the seesaw.'

Loki smiles and nods.

The two brothers play on the seesaw for a while before Loki stops. 'Sif doesn't like me, does she.'

'Yes she does.'

'Don't lie to me, brother. Please.'

Thor looks away and bites his lip. He looks at Loki and sighs. 'Okay. No, she doesn't like you.'

'Its okay. I don't like her either,' Loki signs.

Thor smiles before laughing again. 'Me neither.'

Loki smiles as well before pushing his legs off the ground once more.

* * *

'Thor, I'm scared,' a six year old Loki signs as he and nine year old Thor walk to the bus stop together.

'Why?'

'What if I'm the only one like this? What if I don't make any friends at school?'

'You will make friends Loki. I know you will.'

'How?'

'You're smart and funny. You can draw pretty things and you don't smell like dirt.'

'There are kids who smell like dirt?'

'Yes. Stay away from them.'

'Okay. Thor?'

'Yes?'

'If I don't make friends can I sit with you at lunch?'

'Of course brother!'

'Thor, can you tell me what birds sound like?' Loki asks one day when he and his brother are at the park again with Sif, Fandral, Hogunn and Volstagg.

Thor thinks about that before answering. 'They sound like honey, smooth and sweet. You never get tired of birds because they sound so beautiful and perfect.'

Loki looks at the Blue Jay sitting in the tree they're under, watching as it opens it's beak and closes it again. 'I wish I knew what I sound like.'

'You sound beautiful too, Loki,' Thor says.

'How would you know? I don't talk,' Loki signs with a frown.

'I know because you're perfect, Loki.'

'I'm broken, brother. How can I be perfect?'

'You're not broken. You're perfect because any other way you would not be you. I love you the way you are,' Thor admonishes.

Loki looks away. 'I wish I could hear. I would be perfect then.'

Thor taps his brother on the shoulder and waits for Loki to look at him. 'You are perfect in my eyes, Loki, but one day I'll make sure you get to hear how perfect you are,' he promises.

Loki smiles.

* * *

"Get away from him!" Thor screams as he pushes the group of kids pushing Loki around away.

Loki has his eyes closed and tears are streaming down his face.

"Leave him alone!" Thor screams as he hits one of the boys that pushed his brother to the floor.

After that all the other kids run away.

Thor reaches down and takes hold of Loki's upper arm and lets go, startled, when his little brother screams.

That's the first sound Loki has ever made and it's a sound of pure terror.

Thor reaches down again and gently pushes Loki's hair out of his face. "Loki, it's me. It's Thor," he says out loud though he knows his brother won't hear him.

Loki flinches at the touch but after a while he opens his eyes and looks at his older brother. "Thhhoooooaaaarrr," he says on a tiny wail.

Thor's eyes widen but he nods his head frantically to let his brother know he heard him. 'I'm here brother,' he signs.

Loki stands up, his legs shaking, and he wraps his arms around Thor holding on to him like his life depends on it. "Thhooaaarr," he says again.

Thor's own eyes tear up at the sound and he nods again.

He always knew his brother's voice would be beautiful.

They don't talk about it.

After Loki calmed enough Thor took him to the school office, their bus having left already, and he told the lady at the front desk that he needed to call home and ask his mom to come pick them both up.

Afterward he took Loki into the bathroom and cleaned his face up.

Loki was silent the entire time.

Thor wished his brother would have said his name again.

'Will you say my name again, Loki?' Thor asks two weeks later as he and his brother make their way to the bus.

Loki shakes his head.

Thor frowns, upset, and looks down.

Loki hasn't uttered a sound since that day and it breaks Thor's heart.

Nothing more is signed between the brothers for the rest of the day.

That is until they go to their room for bed.

'I'm sorry.'

'It's okay.'

* * *

Things change after Thor leaves and goes to high school.

'Loki, are you okay?' Thor asks one Monday after school. He practically ran home from the bus stop when he heard that Loki came home early.

'I'm fine,' Loki signs.

'What happened?'

'You left.'

'What do you mean?'

'The bullies know you left so they picked on me.'

'Loki, I'm sorry. I would have done something had I known this would have happened.'

'What would you have done? You had to leave, it's part of how school works.'

'Still, I'm sorry.'

'Don't be.'

'Are you mad at me?' Thor asks that Friday.

'No, why would I be?' Loki asks.

'You've been... distant.'

'Distant?'

'You've been short with me ever since those bullies picked on you on Monday.'

Loki blinks and looks away.

Thor thinks that his brother is ignoring him and is about to leave when Loki stands up and wraps his arms around him tightly.

At first Thor doesn't return the gesture but then his mind catches up and he holds Loki tightly to his chest, swaying his trembling brother gently from side to side.

Loki starts to pant slightly and Thor's brow furrows before the sweetest sound escapes his brother.

"Sss... S-soor... Ssooorreeey"

The word was spoken wrong but Thor didn't care as he held Loki closer, squeezing him so hard that his brother squeaked in protest. He pulled away then and smiled softly.

'Don't be, Loki.'

'Okay,' Loki says though he still looks upset. 'Will you sleep with me tonight?' he asks.

Thor nods without a second thought.

That night the brothers curl up together on Thor's bed.

The next morning Thor uncurls himself carefully from his beautiful baby brother and sneaks, ashamed of himself, to the bathroom, all the while hiding his erection.

They don't sleep in the same bed again.

'Did I do something wrong?' Loki asks.

'No,' Thor signs.

'Then why don't you want to play with me?'

That sounds so wrong and Thor knows that his brother means the question in an innocent fashion but his mind can't help but go back to two Fridays before when he woke rock hard against his baby brother's backside.

'I have homework that's due on Monday.'

Loki pouts then and grabs Thor's arm, pulling on it.

'Loki stop it,' Thor signs.

'But you have all weekend to do homework! Please come play with me brother? Please?'

Thor sighs and looks at Loki's unfairly cute and heartbreaking puppy eyes. 'Okay, come on,' he signs and stands up.

Loki lets go and smiles then. 'Come on,' he says and runs to the back door.

He needs to tell someone.

Anyone.

He just doesn't know how.

"I love my brother," he says one day and Tony laughs.

"Well I certainly hope so Point Break," Tony says on a laugh. "You're stuck with him for a while."

Thor laughs though the sound is hollow to his own ears. "Yeah, that's true," he agrees and he and Tony continue playing Call of Duty.

* * *

The first time Thor comes home drunk he goes straight to his brother's room.

He's graduating in about a month and he's decided that he deserves to celebrate.

By celebrate he means to go get drunk off his ass with Tony, Natasha, Clint and Pepper.

A part of him is glad that his parents are out of town because Lord knows that he'd get his ass kicked for being drunk in the first place.

The other part of him is horny and looking for release.

Loki is sleeping but Thor is too drunk to care.

He shakes his brother awake and when sleepy green eyes find his he lays his muscular body over Loki's lithe one, and kisses him full on the lips.

He's too far gone to recognize how his little brother doesn't resist the kiss.

He's also too far gone to feel the rapidly growing erection between his brother's legs.

He's too far gone to notice the moans and quite whimpers his baby brother is making.

And most of all, he's too far gone to actually have sex.

Thor passes out three minutes later.

Loki pushes Thor's hair gently out of his face, his body trembling, face flushed, erection throbbing, heart pounding, breath heavy, and he kisses his brother on the cheek.

On the lips.

On his neck.

On anything he can reach.

Thor wakes up in the afternoon the next day.

His first thought?

_Oh fuck._

He hears the tv going downstairs and he winces at the sound, his head pounding.

He walks down the rest of the steps slowly and peers around the corner.

He spots Loki sitting on the couch, smiling at an episode of _Friends_ as he reads the subtitles on the screen.

He's tempted to run back up the stairs and hide in his room but he knows he can't hide forever.

He walks forward slowly, feeling as though he's walking to his death, and taps on Loki's shoulder.

He doesn't expect a smile.

'I made you breakfast,' Loki signs as he stands and heads for the kitchen, smile still in place.

Thor follows slowly, stunned. When Loki looks at him again he comes back to his senses. 'Thank you.' He looks at his hands guiltily before looking up. 'Loki, did I-'

'Yes.'

'You don't even know what I was going to say.'

'You were going to ask if you came into my room last night. Yes you did. You're probably going to ask if we did anything next. The answer is sort of.'

'Sort of?'

'Well you passed out before anything could really happen.'

'I did?'

'Yes.'

'I'm so sorry, Loki.'

Loki smiles softly and walks toward his brother slowly. 'Don't be,' he signs before wrapping his arms around Thor's neck and kissing him on the lips.

'How long have you felt this way about me?'

Thor thinks about that. 'All my life I suppose. I always thought we'd be together forever. I guess that thought morphed into my love for you now.'

They're laying together on the couch in the living room.

Loki is Laying down on top of his brother and Thor is holding him close by the waist.

'How long ago did that thought morph?' Loki asks.

'Three years ago.'

Loki nods and rolls onto his stomach, his shoulder length hair falling in tendrils around his face.

Thor reaches up and cups Loki's cheek, smiling when his brother turns his face into his hand.

'I love you,' Loki signs.

Thor moves his hands up into his brother's line of sight. 'I love you too.'

They don't have sex that night, mostly because Thor knows his brother is too young, but also because Loki asks him to wait.

* * *

'I don't like Fandral.'

Thor snickers loudly at that.

"What did he say?" Fandral asks as he glances at Loki.

Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun, Sif, Tony, Natasha, Steve, Bruce and Clint are all over at Thor and Loki's place.

They're all graduating in less than two weeks and just want to relax as much as humanly possible before the big day.

"He said he likes your shirt," Thor lies as he answers Fandral before signing to Loki. 'Why?'

'He's too much of a pretty boy,' Loki says as he smiles nicely at Fandral.

Thor laughs at that. 'Yes he is.'

"What did he say that time?"

"Just a joke," Thor says.

Fandral frowns. "A joke about what?"

"Nothing that concerns you my friend."

"Oh."

"Hey Thor, watch this," Tony says before signing, 'I don't like Fandral either,' to Loki.

Thor and Loki's faces drop and after a few seconds Loki's face lights up and he laughs, pink tongue poking between his teeth and everything.

Thor smiles at the sound and how beautiful it is before looking at an obviously stunned Tony.

None of his friends ever heard Loki utter any sort of sound and they all looked rather comical at the moment.

"Tony, I didn't know you knew sign language," Thor says.

"Yeah, I decided to learn after I met your brother. I thought he'd get tired of talking to you only," Tony answers jokingly.

Thor smiles and looks at Loki. 'Loki, do you like Tony?'

'Yes,' Loki signs and smiles genuinely at Tony.

'That's a relief,' Tony signs and Loki nods with another laugh.

Thor watches happily as the two talk and he wishes he could just kiss his brother.

He does kiss Loki.

Maybe they do more than kiss.

'Loki, have you seen my compact and foundation?' Frigga asks the next day as she walks into his room.

'No,' Loki signs. 'Have you checked the bathroom?'

'No, but I will, thank you sweetheart,' Frigga answers before waving and walking out of the room.

Loki looks down at his hands before standing and heading into his own bathroom. He opens the medicine cabinet and looks at the makeup his mother was looking for.

'I'll just put it back once the hickie on my neck fades,' he thinks to himself before nodding decisively.

He doesn't put the makeup back after the hickie fades.

* * *

"Thor Odinson!"

Tumultuous applause ensues as Thor walks across the stage to shake the principal's hand and accept his diploma.

He waves at the crowd as he walks off the stage but he looks to his left where the families with deaf members sit and he spots his brother, smiling and clapping as if its the best day of his life.

And everything is perfect.

* * *

Thor doesn't go to university, instead deciding to attend the community college so that he can stay with his brother.

* * *

The brother's relationship grows and grows with every day.

When their parents aren't home they take advantage of it and do things that they can't normally do.

* * *

One day in Loki's senior year he gets curious and asks Thor what it's like to be touched intimately.

Thor shows him.

Loki's breath quivers against his neck as he moves his thumb over the slit of his little brother's cock.

He's maddeningly hard but he wants Loki to feel this pleasure and knowing that his brother is enjoying this is enough for him.

He presses his bearded lips to Loki's throat and sucks greedily.

He moans when Loki gasps and arches off of the bed, white strings shooting into the air and on his hand.

And he smiles when Loki sighs his name.

'Did you enjoy it?'

'Yes.'

'Do you want me to clean you up?'

'Yes please.'

And Loki moans again when Thor closes his mouth around the tip of his dick.

* * *

When Loki graduates Thor is certain that he's never felt prouder.

When Loki looks at him and smiles, a slight blush painting his cheeks, his heart flutters and he's pretty sure it explodes.

* * *

They move out of their parents house together soon after with the excuse that they want their parents to have some alone time.

Except they're the ones that want the alone time.

* * *

Once they're settled into their new apartment they decide to have a little fun.

A little fun cost them their new dining room table.

Loki laughs as one of the table legs snaps, sending he and Thor rolling to the ground in a half naked heap on the floor.

Thor cups his face once they stop rolling and Loki sees his lips moving but doesn't hear a sound. His heart sinks a little but he smiles anyway and places his hands on Thor's chest.

Thor sits up and pulls Loki up with him. 'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine, you oaf,' Loki signs as he climbs onto Thor's lap.

Thor runs one hand through Loki's hair and smiles back as he relaxes.

Loki leans forward and lays his lips over Thor's softly.

Thor wraps his arms around Loki's waist and lays him back down on the floor.

He moves to lay his body over Loki's before slowly moving down his brother's pale slim body.

And Loki moans, wishing he could hear Thor, wishing he could hear the way he sounds when he gets excited.

And silent tears run down his face.

That night they make love to each other.

That night Thor watches his brother rise and sink into oblivion at his hand and listens to the sweet sounds falling from his lips.

That night Thor holds his brother as he sleeps and Loki cries silently into his shoulder.

* * *

A year or two passes before Loki first sees a commercial for hearing aides.

His heart stops.

The first thing Loki does when Thor comes home from class is pull him in front of the tv.

They watch for half an hour before that same commercial from earlier plays.

And Loki points at the tv and at himself, nodding his head frantically, smiling as he squeaks, too excited to sign anything at his brother.

And Thor smiles as he grabs Loki and holds him to his chest, nodding frantically as well.

* * *

They make a doctors appointment for Loki set for the day of his birthday.

Loki can't wait.

Neither can Thor.

* * *

Loki is nervous as he, his brother and his parents walk down the corridors of the doctors office together.

'Don't worry, Loki. This will work,' Thor signs and Loki nods.

The doctor is very kind to Loki as she explains the way the hearing aid works and that the type that he's getting will need new batteries every six months.

After she's done explaining she stands and opens a cabinet, pulling out a pair of what looks like the ends of headphone buds.

She gestures for Loki to come forward and she gently and carefully puts the hearing aids inside Loki's ears.

'I'm going to increase the volume slowly so that the sounds in the room don't overwhelm you, alright?' she asks.

Loki nods and watches as she turns on a small radio on the counter.

'Ready?'

Loki looks at Thor and his parents nervously and Thor nods, squeezing his lightly trembling hand gently as his mother squeezes his shoulders and Odin smiles.

Loki nods and holds his breath.

At first nothing happens but then there's a slight, irritating ringing in his ears before voices are filling his ears.

His eyes widen and his breath catches in his throat as tears spring into his eyes.

He laughs on a sob and looks at his brother.

"Hi Loki," Thor says, tears of his own streaming down his face as he looks at his brother happily.

And his brother sounds just as Loki imagined he would.

And Loki laughs again, his own voice a surprise to him, and he says, "Hi," back.

That night they make love and Loki gets to hear the way his brother sounds when he makes love for the first time.

"I told you I would make sure you knew how perfect you sound," Thor says softly.

And Loki laughs before kissing Thor once more.

* * *

It takes Loki a while to get used to hearing things.

At first he was frightened at the everyday sounds of the world, but all it took was hearing his brother's soothing, deep, baritone voice, and he was calm again.

After that, everything was alright.

* * *

He starts taking speech classes.

He learns faster than the others.

* * *

Two years later Loki is speaking as if he had been his entire life.

He still uses sign language, though that's more out of habit.

He likes music and movies more now that he doesn't need to read subtitles to know what's going on.

When people ask what his favorite movie is he doesn't hesitate to answer _Pitch Perfect_.

When they ask what his favorite type of music is he answers Alternative Rock because its obvious that Imagine Dragons, Crosses, Coldplay, Paramore, American Authors and My Chemical Romance have more meaning in their music than Drake, Kid Cudi, Beyonce, Jay-Z and 2 Chainz do.

He likes going to the zoo more now than he did before because now he can hear the pretty animals.

He likes going to the park because now he can hear the Blue Jays.

He likes talking, because now he doesn't need a translator to have a conversation.

All in all, everything is better and more beautiful.

But most of all, he gets to hear his brother's voice all the time now, and that makes everything perfect in his eyes.


End file.
